It's all fun and Games
by LoveLinny
Summary: Everyone is celebrating the return of Bonnie, Damon, and Lexi when a simple party games makes things interesting between Caroline and Stefan.


The welcome home celebration party, which Caroline had put together in a matter of hours, was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and celebrating the welcome home of three special people. However, none of the guest knew just how far Damon, Bonnie, and Lexi had come.

Caroline smiled to herself as she watched her friends. Damon and Elena were clinging to each other, as if they would never let the other go again. Jeremy and Bonnie were whispering to one another and holding hands. Stefan and Lexi were catching up. Everyone had a drink in their hand and Caroline was starting to feel a little fuzzy. In her mind that meant it was the perfect time to play a game. She rounded up her friends and drug them out to the little sun pouch where not too many people were parting.

"Why are you dragging us out here?" Damon demanded.

"We're going to play a little party game. Kind of like truth or dare." she announced.

"Truth or dare? Really? Are we at a twelve year olds birthday party?"

"Oh, how I've missed you Damon." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Do or drink." Elena informed him. She knew Caroline too well.

"Exactly. The rules are simple. One of us dares you to do something or tell us something and you either do it or drink."

"Well, that could get interesting." Lexi chimed in.

"See, she likes it." Caroline said beaming.

"Alright blondies, we can play your little game." Damon agreed. "I don't know how I'm going to feel about having two of you around."

Lexi and Caroline both smiled as everyone took a seat and Caroline brought over a bottle of alcohol.

"I'll start." Caroline said. "Something easy. Damon, kiss the person you missed the most."

"Trying to bring out my sensitive side, Caroline?" He pulled Elena closer to him and put his lips to hers.

"Alright, Lex." Damon said. "How about you. Plant a little kiss the one you missed."

"I think that's cheating." She said and glanced at Caroline and then Stefan. "But I'll take the drink." Everyone knew Stefan was the one Lexi missed the most, as a friend of course, but had a feeling is she kissed her best friend his best friend would get a little jealous.

"Stefan, who and how was your first kiss?"

"Come on Lexi, you expect me to remember after all these years?"

"Of course. You always were the hopeless romantic."

"Alright fine. Her name was Mary. I was thirteen. We always walked home after school and one day she pulled me behind her family's barn and kissed me. It was as innocent as first kisses can get."

"You're blushing brother." Damon comment to make his brother even more embarrassed.

"Okay, hope you all had a good laugh."

A few questions later it was Elena's turn to ask. "Caroline, who in this room have you always wanted to kiss?"

Caroline when silent and took a drink.

These small dares and questions continued until everyone had enough alcohol in their systems to get a little frisky.

Lexi, who might have been the most sober of them all, gave the next dare. "Caroline, how about you out on a little show for us. Go dance on that table." She motioned to the one in the dining room.

"I will accept." Caroline said grinning. She climbed up and started dancing around. She pulled off her jacket and started swinging it around laughing. "Alright Stefan, come dance with me." She smiled.

Stefan hesitated, but then Laxi pushed him up there. He climbed up on the table and started dancing around with Caroline. At this point Stefan and Caroline were both very much under the influence.

"Alright Caroline, lets make this interesting." Stefan said. "What fun is dancing on a table if you still have all of your clothes on." he ginned at her. Lexi's eyes opened in shock. She wasn't expecting this when she dared Caroline.

"Alright, Salvatore. What do you want me to take off?" Caroline said with a wink.

"For starters this." Stefan said pulling at her shirt.

All of their friends were staring with the months open as a crowd began to form around them.

"Well, it's not going to be any fun if I'm the only one topless." Caroline said with a smile. Then she gabbed Stefan's shirt and ripped it off him."

He quickly pulled her toward him in a tight embrace. "That was my favorite shirt." he said looking deep into her eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?"

He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her lips to his. Everyone around them cheered as their friends stood up in shock. Lexi made her way to the table first.

"Alright, alright." she yelled causing them to half pay attention to her. "I dare you both to go upstairs and get a room."

"You heard her." Caroline said as Stefan scooped her up in his arms. He jumped off the table, with her still in his arms, and headed up to his room.

Lexi turned to face everyone that was looking at her questioningly and she shrugged. She knew they had feelings for each other and that they needed a push to get there, but she wasn't expecting it to go that quickly. Her intention was for Stefan to realize how beautiful Caroline was.

***the next morning***

Caroline woke up, her head pounding, next to a half naked Stefan. Her eyes widened as images from last night began pouring into her head. She pulled up the sheets to realize she was only wearing her underwear and his shirt. "Oh, no." she whispered to herself knowing this was going to change everything. She tried to get off the bed as slowly as she could, as to not wake him, but the bed squeaked.

"Caroline?"

She turned in time to see his face change as he remembered too. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Did.. Did we?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I ruined everything, didn't I?" She asked feeling like she was to blame for this mess.

"No." he breathed out. "We were drunk. We… It happened. We can't change that."

"Stefan," she paused. "I don't regret it." she let the words spill out and wished she could put them back in. She was screwing things up more.

"I do."

"God, I shouldn't have said anything. I should have known."

"No, you didn't let me finish. Come here." he patted the bed for her to get back in. When she did he continued. "I regret that happened while we were drunk. I don't regret that it happened."

She looked at him questioningly, but his response was simply a kiss.


End file.
